Ne jamais se fier aux apparences!
by alicja21
Summary: James Potter a une idée de génie pour savoir ce que ressent réellement Lily Evans pour lui… Une idée de génie, vraiment ? Pas si sûr !


**Voici une autre fiction avec le couple James & Lily.**

« Allez Lily jolie ! »

« NON ! »

« Oh allez ! »

« Je t'ai dit non, Potter ! » Fit la jeune rousse en partant sans lui adresser le moindre regard

James affichait une mine boudeuse en allant s'assoir sous le Saule Cogneur les jambes repliées la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il aperçut Rogue en train de parler à Lily, ce qui eut le dont de le mettre en rogne. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ? Il était à Serpentard, et tout le monde sait que les Griffondor sont les meilleurs ! Et bien non, il fallait qu'elle parle tout de même à cet être crasseux !

Mais le détestait-elle vraiment ? Au même moment Sirius, Remus et Queudver le rejoignirent.

James poussa un soupir de mécontentement. Il devait à tout prix savoir ce que Lily ressentait réellement pour lui, mais comment ?

« Hé, tu rêvasses mon jeune ami » Remarqua Sirius en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule, mais le jeune Griffondor était bien trop occupé à élaborer un nouveau plan machiavélique pour la ressentir.

Quand sans prévenir, il se leva en criant « Je sais ! » En se dirigeant dans la direction ou se trouvait Severus ses amis le regardèrent sans comprendre

« Tu sais quoi ? » Crièrent ses amis tout en courant derrière lui, laissant Remus en retrait.

« Hé, James ! »

Mais celui-ci avait déjà sa baguette en main, et avant même que ses amis ne puissent intervenir il cria : « Hé, face de rat ! »

Avant que Severus ne puisse faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement, il se retrouva désarmé et les pieds en l'air !

« JAMES POTTER ARRETE CA ET TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria une voix familière mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop préoccupé à ridiculiser ce pauvre Rogue

« Potter ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ? Laisse-le donc tranquille ! » S'énerva Lily

« Pourquoi je fais ça ? C'est simple, il existe, tout simplement ! » Rigola James, qui se tourna vers la jeune fille laissant sa victime s'écraser brutalement sur le sol, tandis que Sirius pouffait de rire.

« Laisse-le donc tranquille ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide d'une Sang de Bourbe ! » S'énerva Severus

C'est à ce moment précis que James s'emporta :

« FAIS DES EXCUSES A LILY TOUT DE SUITE !»

« Très bien je ne m'en mêlerai plus ! » En se détournant d'eux

Durant l'affrontement James avait réussi à lui arracher une mèche de cheveux à Rogue, chose qui lui serait très utile pour plus tard, plusieurs mois passèrent quand l'idée de James avait enfin prit forme.

James se dirigea vers la Salle Sur Demande, suivi de ses amis qui ne cessèrent de lui poser des questions, mais le jeune homme de Griffondor fit mine de ne pas entendre, trop concentré. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il sentit une odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans la pièce. Un chaudron avait été placé au centre de la pièce, contenant une mixture à l'aspect non appétissant.

« James, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? » Demandèrent Sirius, Remus et Peter en choeur .

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ajouta le dernier ingrédient à la potion, en lançant le cheveu de Severus, qu'ils comprirent enfin de quoi il s'agissait !

« DU POLYNECTAR ! »

« Mais James, qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? » Demandèrent ses amis interloqués

« Vous ne devinez pas ? » En leur faisant un sourire malicieux, je vais me faire passer pour cette face de rat de Servilus, Lily ne saura pas que c'est moi en réalité… Et je vais enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour moi ! »

Suite à cette révélation les yeux de Sirius brillèrent soudain d'excitation, ceux de Lupin, bien au contraire, exprimaient de l'inquiétude. Quant à ceux de Queudever, ils demeuraient sans expression, c'était à se demander si l'information lui était arrivée ou pas au cerveau.

« Euh…Je ne crois pas que se soit….. »

« Oh, allez Remus ! Tu te fais toujours du mauvais sang ! » Le coupa James, souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! » Et avant que son ami ne puisse lui répondre, James avait déjà filé à l'anglaise, se dirigea vers les cachots pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le vrai Severus durant quelques heures, d'ailleurs celui-ci en fut tellement surprit de voir un deuxième Rogue en face de lui que James n'eut aucun mal à le stupéfixer, avant de partir à la recherche de l'élue de son cœur. Il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à la trouver, assise près du lac. James sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Elle était encore plus belle que le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et attendit que la jeune fille remarque sa présence, ce qui ne mit pas longtemps.

« Ah Severus je t'attendais » En lui faisant un magnifique sourire,

James sentit son estomac faire un bond, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un sourire comme celui-là

Lily fronça les sourcils : « Ca ne va pas Sev ? »

« Hein ? Oh ! Si ! Si ! » Lily continua de sourire, ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un moment quand la jeune fille brisa le silence : « Magnifique non ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le coucher de soleil voyons ! »

« Ah euh…Oui » James était tellement hypnotisé par la jeune fille qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passé autour de lui.

Soudain Lily le ramena à la réalité :

« Je te trouve bien distrait Sev dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! »

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour James il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela !

« Eh bien… » Commença le jeune homme mal à l'aise

« Oui ? » L'encouragea la jeune fille

« Je voulais te demander ce que tu ressens pour ce James Potter ! »

Lily fut surprise par cette question, au bout d'un certain temps elle lui répondit :

« Il est égocentrique, moqueur, frimeur et n'a rien pour lui ! »

Les propos de Lily lui firent mal mais il ne laissa rien paraître, elle reprit :

« Mais…. »

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans ses yeux

« Malgré tous ses défauts je l'aime, il peut être doux quand il veut! »

Ca y'est enfin elle l'avait dis elle l'aimait ENFIN ! James ressentit une joie immense en cet instant, il avait une folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait !

Soudain il eut un éclair de lucidité. Depuis combien de temps était-il avec Lily ? Il n'en savait rien, un sentiment de panique s'empara de lui en réalisant que sa vision devenait peu à peu floue… l'effet du Polynectar s'estompait !

Oh non, il avait oublié de prendre une petite gourde avec de la potion ! Si Lily découvrait qu'elle avait été dupée les conséquences seraient… Mais le temps qu'il finisse de penser cela, James était redevenu lui-même ! C'est à ce moment précis que la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, surprise de découvrir…

« JAMES ! Ou est Severus ? »

« Euh…Eh bien »

« C'ETAIT TOI DEPUIS LE DEBUT ? »

« … »

Après cette mésaventure, James avait enfin obtenu le pardon de Lily en échange de faire la paix avec Severus. Avec le temps, ils purent se tolérer, et grâce à cela l'alliance entre les Griffondors et Serpentards fut scellée, et jamais Voldemort ne vit le jour.

Et en récompense de ses efforts, Lily lui accorda enfin son amour tant attendu…

**Comme le dit si bien le dicton l'amour peut nous faire faire des folies ! Et nous pousser au-delà de nos limites... **


End file.
